Some More Camp Lakebottom Fun
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Finally, there's officially a Camp Lakebottom tag in [Cartoons]! All of the campers are generally trying to occupy themselves in another day at the camp. What will they find? Or what will happen? Rated K , just like the show!
1. Getting Off Slow

**Mcgee's POV**

Everything here in Camp Lakebottom is pretty cool. Well, it can get a little gross sometimes, but I always try to find the most useful things in junk that I find. Then, of course, something goes wrong... and it's usually my fault. Anyways, I'm gonna try my absolute hardest on staying out of trouble.

I walked on the shore next to the lake and I see from a distance that Slimy is playing with Squirt and Gretchen, using his tentacles as a slide and diving board. I got excited, ran over to where they're at and waved to Slimy, trying to signal him. He grabbed me and threw me far, far, far up high and tried to pull some air stunts on my way down back to the lake. Everything seem great, until I landed a 'belly-flop.' Everyone was groaning as I was trying to recover myself.

"That was a terrible idea, Mcgee." Gretch said as Squirt came up from under the water elsewhere. "I'm not sure that was a bad idea, but I liked how he almost pulled it off. Also, if you could've seen the belly-flop underwater during impact, you might've agreed with me." Squirt stated, swimming back to shore. Gretchen was leaving too.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys! I just got here... Wait a minute... How long have you guys been out here?" I asked them.

"Around 50 minutes, I guess. Also, Mcdoofus, why did you instantly got into the lake without changing into you're swimming trunks?" Gretchen replied, making a good point, as always. "Got lazy; it was on the spot; out of the blue." I said, which was an excuse, but seeing the squint look in her eyes tells me she knows too. "... And why did you suddenly show up now?" she questioned me harder. "Hehe, slept in?" I chuckled.

"Well, at least you didn't sleep past noon, which by the way, Rosebud will be making us lunch soon too." Gretch said, then got to the shore and walked back to the cabin to change. I was left in the lake, formulating some plans; depending on what we might run into today, but first... I gotta get out of the lake too, to dry off. I suddenly felt Slimy lifting me up and I smiled. "Thanks, Slims! Mind giving me another toss back to the cabin?" I asked. Another tentacle came up and bending up and down quickly, probably telling me he's nodding a 'yes.' I braced myself and Slimy swung me back to the cabin. The only problem is I didn't know how fast I flew. I got back there in two seconds flat and ended up crashing into random furniture inside. "MCGEE!" Gretchen growled.

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes_ : _My very first Camp Lakebottom story I'm making and maybe the very first on officially so far. I'm sorry for ignoring on some of my unfinished stories, but if you liked what you seen so far, leave a review and I'll make more chapters._**


	2. Just Looking Around

**Mcgee's POV**

After a very brief argument with Gretchen for less than a minute in the cabin, we all finally got dressed and walked over to the Mess Hall. I was kinda excited about toying around with whatever artifact or rare item we might "accidentally" find next. But, first... to get some chow. Rosebud made some mashed mosquitoes with grunkle-berry bread. Gotta say, she definitely made more creative changes to the menu lately. As I had a few more spoonfuls and while Squirt just simply slammed the whole dish in one go, Gretchen decided to create a topic to talk about.

"Okay, you guys. Do any of you have plans for today? Or, did you think about what you're going to do?" Gretchen asked the both of us. I was stumped; considering that it's barely the middle of the day, but to me, it felt like it's just getting started. Then, I just thought of something.

"You know what? As a matter of fact, I do know what I'm planning to do. I'm gonna go explore around Mt Fit-To-Blow! There's bound to be something valuable there... right?" a little unsure of myself while saying that. "Didn't Sawyer warn us about that Mountain being dangerous?" Gretchen eyed me. "Even for monsters?" Squirt interrupted, rising from under the table with a plate on his head and a half-wrecked napkin tucked in his collar.

"Guys, guys, relax. How could anything go wrong? Uh, wait- Don't answer that." I corrected myself before my friends say anything. "Well, anyways, after this, me and Squirt are going to do some Arts & Crafts with Armand and do a little Free Time with our own personal hobbies. Ya know, like my karate and Squirt's animal bonding." Gretchen told me. However, a little struck of worry made Squirt ask, "Are you sure you're going to be alright on your own?" After everything that's happened to us so far here in Lakebottom, I knew I shouldn't be so worried myself... Although, there were actually a LOT of scary situations, but we still held out on our own.

As I was lost in my thoughts, Gretchen cleared her throat loudly, trying to cue me for an answer and I snapped out of my trance. "Oh, yeah. Absolutely. No doubt about it. And besides, if you knew I needed help, all I got to do is scream." I said with a sarcastic grin. Both of my friends smiled and walked away.

I got up from my seat, stood on top of the table and gazed out the window, looking at the mountain. "Yep, definitely going to find new things today... And... I should probably stop talking to myself..." I said, looking around in an obviously empty room. "Ah, well. I better get a move on!" I said, zipping out the doors. Rosebud just got back from the kitchen and picked up our dishes, exclaiming "Awe... Mcgee and Gretchen hadn't finished their plates! At least Squirt appreciates my cooking more than anyone I know."

 **Gretchen's POV**

"Seriously, that boy needs to stay chill for at least a few minutes. Mcgee just gotta like, ya know, not think too much or too hard EVERY SINGLE DAY." I said to Squirt, who's probably listening to me, but kept his focus on where he's stepping. "He just loves adventure, Gretchen. If I were Mcgee, I'd for sure would like to find something new to mingle with. AND if he actually finds something, you know he'll share it with us." he said. Too many thoughts were going through my mind at once. I was very worried that Mcgee might run into something a little "out of his league" and he might not even have the chance to warn us. I knew THAT kind of thing has happened to us this summer multiple times, but we always usually resolve it. Yeah, I'm just full of myself. I'm sure he'll be fine.

I took a deep breathe and sighed with exhaustion. I definitely need to get my mind off of it and try to change the topic. "Okay, Squirt. Just in case it's going to be another Macaroni Arts & Crafts project, what are you planning to make? Another one of you're beards or a top hat?" I asked him. As we continued walking to Armand's place, I looked over at Squirt and it seems that he just made a couple more new friends of insects he found along the way. I just kept smiling, waiting for an answer from him.

"Nah-uh-uh, Gretchen. I don't think the art will be that amazing unless if its kept a secret until its finished." he told me as we were approaching the stairs. Suddenly, the door slammed open with Armand greeting us in. "Good afternoon, Campers! Are any of you ready for some... Sculpture!" Armand said with glee. Gotta admit, it's a great change we got to experience handling with clay.

 **Mcgee's POV**

I wasn't quite counting how long I've been out in the woods, but my guess is around an hour. It's gotta be. The sun it still kinda up high in the middle of the sky and I wasn't lost; its very easy to see the mountain and I'm pretty sure that from up there, I can see the camp, as well. As I stumbled around rocky debris and small trenches, I found a cave. Meh. I can't say I'm surprised. I looked into the cave anyway and I was about to eat my own words. What I saw was a a few small, colorful lights coming from deep within the cave. And... they were BLINKING. I really want to go and check it out, but my gut tells me that it's not wise to dive in there all alone.

"Yeah... I should go back and get the others. Man, they're going to be so thrilled about what I found and I'm still talking to myself... again." I said, rubbing my palms together in awkwardness. I started to make a run for it towards the camp grounds, almost tripping a couple of times from loose gravel, broken trees and small creeks.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_ **: _Yeah, so its still kinda going for me at this moment, but I really do enjoy this show a lot. I'm going to get started on chapter 3 in a couple of days. Why? Because of two things. (1) Because of work and (2) going to be making more posts for DeviantArt. Leave a review and let me know about what kind of things you wanna hear happening and maybe I might consider adding it to the story._**


End file.
